halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wallace Jenkins
Untitled :Neither of the displayed images are Jenkins. the first one is a generic Combat Form, the other is Chips Dubbo. -ED 00:17, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ::Speaking of Images, I think we should make his Template Image bigger.Thunderstream328 Here me rawr Stuff I've done 15:33, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Well, Jenkins needs to be a Marine with a helmet, since he lost it during the fight. He's also unarmed, since when you see him as a combat form, he's got no weapon to kill himself with. Ravenwing March 14, 3:35 UTC Who drew that picture? Whoever did, you have a lot of talent, you draw very well! Lolman180 You never *see* Jenkins as a combat form. He's just referred to as such in the novel. In the game, he's gone from the story as soon as that recording ends. Just to clear things up. Also, Jenkins' body falls into the arms of Master Chief during the cutscene. Deusoma 04:36, 25 April 2007 (UTC) NO, neither of them are Jenkins. Actually, all combat forms in Halo: CE look alike, so it is unsure if that image is Jenkins. The Marine pic however, looks like someone else. --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • 02:51, 25 September 2007 (UTC) What the hell? Even if that was his body, why the hell would that be his body? On normal wikipedia it says the infection form hybernated in him, but this says they were doing that at the containment facility.Sauronas Churchill 10:57, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Contact Harvest spoilers: CH has a Colonial Militian man named Jenkins who decides to enlist in the Marines at the end of the book, and joins Johnson's squad. Can we assume its the same? (though, CH takes place 27 years before Halo, so...he might be a bit old.) Helmet cam Does anyone have the text that appears when jenkins is dead, (unexpected error???) a HAT? WHY might i ask does the immage have a HAT? That seems even LESS likely to be him.SargeLIVES 21:42, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :How does that change the likeliness in any way? --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 22:06, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Why does everybody have to think that Jenkins in CH and the one in Halo CE are one and the same???! It doesn't specify how old Jenkins is in CH but he's probably not that old, so how the hell could this guy be the same Jenkins in Halo CE (28 YEARS LATER!)? Do you really think that after 28 years of service Jenkins would have stayed a private and not be promoted? It's more likely that this Jenkins in CE is a descendant of the CH Jenkins or just merely coincidence. *GASP* ZOMGWTFBBQ!!!11!!1oneoneone!!!!11 C0ULD 1T B3 P0551BL3?!?! :Um...because the Jenkins in CH is also called Wallace A. Jenkins? ::Actually, the CH Jenkins' first name was never mentioned. So, there is not proof they're the same character. I admit it seems dubious, but it hardly seems like a coincidence. Out of all the names they pick, they choose one of the most infamous Marines in the game, with the exception of the most infamous who is the star of the book. Perhaps his rank needs retconned, or perhaps he served as a militia man for a long while before deciding to join up with the Marines, or perhaps he's been sitting in an Oni cooler while they tried to deconstruct what happened at Harvest, leaving him to do stand around and wait on some other planet before bringing the fight to the Covenant.InnerRayg 05:42, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :Its not that unbelievable really. Johnson is a staff sergeant in that book, and he still is a staff sergeant 28 years later when he is introduced in Fall of Reach. Jenkins went though boot camp and was promoted once, from private to PFC. You've got to figure that, like Johnson said, they have spent a lot of time in cryo-sleep jumping from mission to mission. --ED 05:54, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Again, Johnson's rank wasn't specified in Halo Combat Evolved. People just assume he's a Staff Sergeant because that was his rank in 2525. It's also unlikely that someone would be promoted from a second-grade Sergeant to Sergeant Major for some contributions on Halo, so it's quite possible he was a First Sergeant by September 2552. HELP i tried to embed a youtube vid of the helmet recording to Jenkins's page, (this one) but it doesnt show up, what did i do wrong? PFC Jenkins There is a time problem that I have seen in PFC Jenkins. He is around 18 in Contact Harvest. Yet in Halo 1 he seems to be around the same age. Also if the UNSC Marines are like the US Marines, Jenkins would not be a Private First Class after near 25 years of service in the Marines. There is a program in the US Marines that allows promotions for Time In Grade (rank). Unless Jenkins was in a numbers fights and other bad conduct acts, he would not be just a PFC after 25 years. He could be a Staff Sergent or higher. Another post does bring up a good point that Jenkins could have been in "the freezer" for number of long periods of time but that seems doubtful considering the war going on, but who knows. Despite this the book (Contact Harvest) is a good book, this is just a time line error. -- Cmdr Fire Hawk :Yeah well Johnson was a Staff Sergeant since 2524, and also in September 2552. Maybe they were busy fighting, or went MIA for a while. The thing is, Halo: Combat Evolved was made in 2001, so Bungie didn't have that much planned. But later, Joseph Staten's like "Oh let's throw this character in, it'll be interesting." Then he realizes that he's been in service nearly as long as the Master Chief, and doesn't have a high rank. And if Jenkin's is in Johnson's squad, he can't be all that bad, right? I mean in CH, he even got a sharpshooter score on practice. əґыţєґιιб Time in service promotions end after the Corporal rank in the United States Marine Corps, just so you know. -- SSgt. "Smoke." (UNSC) :Yeah, well this is the United Nations Space Command, buddy. 25 Years of SERVICE?!! And hes still a private by the time he dies? Plus he still looks rather young. I can understand that probably there has been some advances in medical science but... Ya u think hed at least be a Corpral by 2552.Sith Venator 05:17, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :I don't think they're the same character. If they were, then Jenkins is older than the Chief. I think the CH Jenkins is "A. Jenkins", and the CE Jenkins is "Wallace A. Jenkins". Maybe there should be another page? ǁŁɔɗґ əґыţєґιιб [[user talk:Arbiter116|'TALK']] • • AWARDS I think they are maybe he was put into cryostasis after Harvest Halo Graphic Novel Like we know that jenkins got infected and captured by the UNSC on installation 04, but in the halo graphic novel it shows him getting infected then presumed shot by johson or am i wrong-Mattsky79 it could have been any other marineCaptJim 18:29, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Page blankers? Hey, there used to be an awesome but gory hand-drawn art of Jenkins as a Combat Form. One time it was even on the featured images! Where did it go? SkinrLeader of Iconic Crescent 00:50, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Why is there a CMT Spv1 image of Jenkins as the primary image? Thats totally non-canon. (I can tell by the shape of the AR he is holding and the crewmen in the background with the dress uniform and the M7S.) Spartan 501 14:58, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Oh hey look I just noticed a guy in a white uniform in the background. In CMT Spv1 there's a glitch where if a Marine takes you to the bridge, he just stops in that room. I bet it would have made a good snapshot. Hmm...it looks like it's been on the page for a long time, no one seems to mind. Regarding Image There is no official image for Jenkins. The current image is from H:CE and the face model is used for all bipeds. I suggest the image to be removed and replaced with that from Halo Graphic Novel.-5ub7ank(7alk) 21:58, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Deleting, There is a glitch you can make with him by at the beginning of the level to throw a grenade off the pelican and fly to him before he loads. Well I was once looking on youtube for Halo videos and I found one and it was a glitch to throw a grenade before you jump off the pelican and you will fly to Jenkins. But I forgot where it was!! And I want to put that glitch in there!Thank you taking time to listen to my post! 22:34, February 11, 2010 (UTC)!!!!!! There's already an article on that. And it's not Jenkins, it's a biped similar to Mendoza. Johnson's entire squad was taken by the Flood, it's just an Easter Egg so players can have a laugh. Jenkins Story Is it possible that the Wallace A. Jenkins found in Halo CE is infact a descendant named after the Jenkins found in Halo: Contact Harvest. Jenkins in Halo: CE is much too green to be the battle hardened Jenkins in Contact Harvest not too mention someone who fought as hard as CH Jenkins. If someone who is described as a extremely quick thinker, competent marine, and a sharpshooter. Therefore I highly disbelieve CE Jenkins (who couldnt shoot his gun because "there's too many Sarge! :'(" is the same from the Marine elite in Contact Harvest. I believe CH Jenkins might of had a child while on leave but wasnt born untill after CH Jenkins was back in action (and possibly KIA) this Jenkins Jr might of been named after his father in honor of him and was raised by his mother and at most hearing stories of his fathers actions giving him dreams of becoming a Marine but he still remains green as grass right up untill he died on the Halo Ring. This would explain how he remains a PFC, stays so young (Lets face it during the war the UNSC wouldnt of kept soldiers in Cryo-sleep for over 10 years or more. This also explains how Jenkins is green as grass in Halo CE while Jenkins in CH is basically a competent Marine. :All this coming from a man who has never heard of the word "have". Jenkins isn't a marine in Contact Harvest - a person who read the thing would have been told multiple times. Jenkins was not a particularly experienced militiaman in the novel, anyway - he could shoot, and that was about it. Johnson is well into his seventies by Halo 3; Jenkins could easily do the same. The UNSC doesn't simply put people in cryo for a certain amount of time - crewmembers of vessels can be kept in cryo for weeks per trip. And what about if the slipspace drive fails as happened to a number of ships in 2524? The crew and marines could be left in cryo for a month, waiting for an investigation into their disappearance to begin. In conclusion, Jenkins is the same person appearing in both Contact Harvest and Combat Evolved.-- Forerun '' 17:58, January 19, 2011 (UTC) The Jenkins Story The Flood Should I add this page to the flood category, because he was a flood combat form.Coolmon54- Hell yeah 09:43, March 16, 2011 (UTC)